ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spoiler 2:Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas
Hier wird die Handlung des Films Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas ausführlich wiedergegeben. Die Überschriften entsprechen nicht die der Filmkapitel. Diese Seite ist die Fortsetzung zu Spoiler:Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas. Das Neujahr thumb|Echter Familienzusammenhalt - Sie brachten ihm doch seinen Regenschirm. Der Vater Takashi Yamada spielt Golf im Garten, als der erste Schnee fällt. Der Vater will ein Familienfoto machen und geht ins Haus, um seine Kamera zu holen. Jedoch sitzt die Familie vor dem Ferneher. Der Vater platziert die Kamera auf dem Fernseher und stellt den Timer ein. Keiner bemerkte ihm und so konnte er ein Foto machen. Dann geht er nach draußen. Der Vater sortiert die Neujahrskarten der Familie. Die Zeit wird gestoppt, wie schnell der Vater die Karten verteilen kann. Im Frühling wurde der Vater vom Regen erfasst und er hat sein Regenschirm zu Hause gelassen. Er ruft seine Frau Matsuko Yamada an, dass jemand ihm sein Regenschirm bringen soll. Am Telefon bekommt er allerlei Ausreden mit, dass niemand ihm den Regenschirm bringen wird. Dann sagt er zu seiner Frau, dass es sich erledigt hat und er ein neues kaufen wird. Dann fragt sie ihm, ob er Schweinefleisch kaufen könnte. Wütend legt der Vater auf. Im Laden überlegt er, ob er Schweinefleisch kaufen soll und er tat es. Auf dem Heimweg trifft er auf seine ganze Familie, die ihm sein Regenschirm gebracht haben. Sie gehen gemeinsam nach Hause. Mit dem Alter kommt das Vergessen thumb|Aha, die verschwundene Wäsche. thumb|Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. thumb|Matsuko ist aufgewacht. Die Mutter fragt sich wie einige Wäsche verschwinden konnten. Sie findet sie unter einem Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Die Mutter schlägt der Großmutter Shige Yamano vor Sushi essen zu gehen. Da es zu teuer ist, schlägt die Großmutter vor es selbst zu bereiten. Doch sie kocht ein Gericht, dessen Namen sie nicht aussprechen kann. Als es ihr misslingt kauft die Mutter Sushi. Der Vater geht zum Esstisch und ist überrascht, dass ein exzellenter Frühstück auf dem Tisch ist. Beim näherem Hinsehen stellt er fest, dass das ganze Essen die Überreste von gestern ist. Auf der Frage der Großmutter über das Frühstück, bemerkt die Mutter, dass sie die Nudeln alleine aufgegessen hat. Zum Mittagessen macht sie Nudeln wie die Woche zuvor, weil der Vater viel davon geschenkt bekommen hat. Am Frühstücktisch weist die Großmutter auf eine Tasche hin. Die Mutter will die Tasche ihrem Sohn Noboru Yamada reichen, der aber aus lauter Eile in sein Zimmer geht, um sich umzuziehen. Er verlässt wieder das Haus und vergisst nicht nur seine Tasche, sondern auch sein Pausenbrot. Er kehrt wieder heim, weil er seinen Schuh vergessen hat, so wie sein Vater, der wieder heimgekehrt ist. Auch die Tochter Nonoko Yamada hat etwas vergessen: Ihr Pausenbrot. Die Großmutter Shige geht einkaufen und soll das Pausenbrot Nonoko bringen. Nachdem die Mutter die Wäsche in die Waschmaschine deponiert hat, entdeckt sie die Tasche der Großmutter. Sie geht ihr mit der Tasche hinterher. Doch auf dem Weg erinnert sie sich, dass sie etwas wichtiges vergessen hat. Zu Hause nimmt sie das Packet an. Shige kehrt heim und hat das Pausenbrot abgeliefert. Doch sie hat das Einkaufen vergessen. Die Nachabrn hören klassische Musik aus Yamdas Haus. Die Mutter meditiert gerade. Als die Großmutter, wacht die Mutter auf. Die Mutter und Shige gehen unter Kirschblüten. Shige bemerkt traurig, dass in diese Jahreszeit nicht viele Kirschenblüten gibt. Die Mutter Matsuko erinnert ihr daran, dass sie schon 70 Jahre alt ist. Shige trifft ihre Freundinnen thumb|Ältere Menschen reden gerne und viel. thumb|Shige besucht ihre Freundin im Krankenhaus. Die Mutter bittet der Großmutter den Brief bei einem Bekannten abzugeben. Vor dem Supermarkt trifft Shige ihre Freundin ihres Alters und unterhält sich mit ihr. Als sie sich verabschieden, wirft sie den Brief in den nahstehenden Briefkasten. Zuhause sagt sie der Mutter, dass es ein Versehen war. Shige besucht eine andere Freundin im Krankenhaus, die ihr erzählt, dass ihr Zimmergenosse fremdgeht. Dann führt sie Shige im Krankenhaus und erzählt nebenbei, dass im Krankenhaus ein Parlamentsmitglied liegt. Auch führt sie Shige aufs Dachs und in die Kantine. Als sie sich auf dem Stuhl neben einem Automaten hinsetzen, fragt Shiga warum sie im Krankenhaus liegt, worauf sie verbittert weint. Zuhause bemerkt die Mutter, dass im Wohnzimmer ungewöhnlich dunkel ist. Dort schläft Shige am Tisch. Sie schaltet das Licht an. Dann geht sie rauf zu Noborus Zimmer und fordert ihm auf, das Licht auszumachen. Die Motivation zum Lernen thumb|Ein warmes macht schläfrig. thumb|Vorschläge, wie sie Noboru zum Lernen motivieren können. Der Sohn Noboru kommt mit hängenden Armen nach Hause. Genervt darüber, dass er noch Mathe-Hausaufgaben machen muss. Die Mutter schlägt vor, erstmal ein warmes Bad zu nehmen, welches er nachgeht. Nach dem Bad setzt er sich ans Tisch. Als die Mutter ihm Essen bringt, findet sie ihm schlafend vor sich. In der Schule wird eine Klausur geschrieben. Als sie Zeit um ist, erhebt Noboru sich und fordert nach einer Nachspielzeit (also nach einem Nachschreibetermin), weil jemand aus der Klasse krank ist. Doch die Lehrerin schweigt. Zuhause lernt er weiter. Aufgrund den unzufriedenden Schulleistungen ihres Sohnes schlägt die Mutter vor einen Nachhilfelehrer zu bezahlen. Doch es ist zu teuer, worauf der Vater und Großmutter sich bereit erklären für weniger Geld dem Sohn zu helfen. Auch der Sohn schlägt vor, dass er für Geld motivierter wäre zu lernen. Doch die Mutter meint, dass es keine Lösung gibt. Die Freude des Lebens thumb|Noboru freut sich riesig über sein Geschenk. thumb|Noboru bekam ihren Regenschirm nicht freiwillig. thumb|Noboru trifft sie wieder im Buchladen. Zu Hause zeigt der Sohn seiner Schwester eine Schokoladentafel. Darauf informiert sie der Mutter, dass ihr Bruder mit seinem Taschengeld Schokolade gekauft hat, unwissend darüber, dass es Valentinstag ist. Noboru will sich für das Geschenk revanchieren und sucht im Schrank nach Keksen. Seine Schwester offenbart ihm, dass sie die halbe Keksdose gefuttert hat. Die andere Hälfte hat die Mutter gegegessen. Noboru ist in der Schule und wird vom Regen erfasst und er hat kein Regenschrim dabei. Ein Mädchen, die er mag, bietet ihm ihr Regenschirm an, aber nicht weil sie ihm mag. Sie wünscht, dass der Junge Tanaka ihr sein Regenschirm anbietet. Als ein Junge ihr den Regenschirm nicht anbietet, geht sie zu Noboru, um ihr Regenschirm zurück zu nehmen. Noboru ist sauer und will ihr den Regenschirm nicht zurückgeben. Als sie stritten, gehen zwei Schüler vorbei und glauben, dass die Streitenden ein Paar sind. In einem Buchladen sieht sich Noboru um. Ein Mädchen kommt ihm entgegen und er gibt vor ein Buch zu lesen. Sie fragt ihm, ob sie das Buch haben kann, wenn er damit fertig ist. Noboru kommt nach Hause. Seine Mutter ist neugierig, ob er das Buch gekauft hat. Sie ist nicht zufrieden mit seiner Wahl, weil er ein Buch zur gekauft hat. Noboru bekommt ein Anruf von seiner Freundin. Seine Mutter und Shige belauschen ihm. Als der Anruf beendet ist, prüfen sie seinen Puls, ob er verliebt ist. Daraufhin rennt er rennt ins Zimmer und dreht die Musik auf, um anschließend wild herumzuspringen. Shiges Fleiß überschattet Matsukos Faulheit thumb|Heute gibt's nur eine Banane. Warum kocht der Vater nicht selbst? |thumb|Der Polizist ist entsetzt. thumb|Das. Ist. Die. Grenzlinie. Kommt. Ja. Nicht. Rüber. Verstanden. Der Vater Takashi kommt erschöpft von der Arbeit. Er ist hungrig und wünscht sich nichts Sehnliches als etwas zum Essen. Doch es gibt nur Banane. Er lehnt es ab, aber ißt es trotzdem, weil er nichts anderes zum Essen hat. Seine Frau bringt ihm eine Tasse Tee und guckt fern. Als die Mutter krank ist und im daher im Bett liegt, kann sie nicht mehr kochen. Die Familie bestellt daher das Essen. Die Mutter kriecht aus dem Bett, um Essen zu bestellen, weil man sie sonst vergisst. Shige hängt ihr Poster für das turnier auf. Ein Polizist verbietet es ihr, weil der Wahlkampf anstehtund daher Wildplakaterei zur Zeit untersagt ist. Entsetzt stellt er fest, dass sie ihr Plakat über ein Plakat eines Politikers geklebt hat, weil sie ihn nicht leiden kann. Shige hilft freiwillig mit Aufräumen im Park. Ihr Kindheitsfreund Saburo hilft ebenfalls mit. Sie ist sauer, dass er an ihrer Seite arbeitet und fordert ihm auf den Park zu verlassen. Als nichts geschieht, zieht sie eine Linie. Er bemerkt, dass sie in 60 Jahren sich nicht verändert hat. Matsuko hat die Idee den Müll nicht zu trennen und in den öffentlichen Mülleimer zu entsorgen. Dazu teilt sie den Müll in Tüten auf und reicht es ihrer Familie. Doch ihr Vorschlag wird abgelehnt. Da Shige selbst als freiwillige Arbeiterin im Park tätig ist, wird sie sauer und jagt die Mutter mit einem Besen. Shiges Ehrlichkeit schlägt die Motorradgang thumb|Shige will von nichts wissen, um eine peinliche Situation zu entkommen. thumb|Shige ist kampfbereit. thumb|Die Familie tellt sich der Motorradgang. thumb|Der Vater wünscht sich ein Held zu sein. Ein Kind im Manne. Zwei Jungs haben versehentlich ihren Ball in den Garten befördert. Sie klingeln und die Großmutter tritt hervor. Sie fragt wie ihr Ball aussieht. Als sie ihren Ball als alt bezeichnet, holt sie ihren Ball und schenkt ihnen einen weiteren Ball für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Später kommen zwei andere Jungs zu ihr und fragen nach ihrem Ball, der in Shiges Garten gelandet ist. Sie antwortet ihnen, dass sie nichts gesehen hat. Shige fühlt sich schuldig und versucht Nonoko zu überreden, den Ball der ersten beiden Jungen zurückzuholen. Nonoko lehnt ab. Die Mutter weist auf den Unfall hin. Shige findet schade um den kaputten Verkehrswächer und der eingegangenen Blume. Die Mutter erklärt ihr, dass jemand bei dem Unfall umgekommen ist, sonst würde dort keine Kerze stehen. Eine nahstehende Frau erzählt, dass der Unfall durch einen Motorradgang verursacht wurde. In der Nacht fahren drei Männer der Motorradgang in ihre Gegend. Die Großmutter rüstet sich mit Held und Schläger aus und ist gerade dabei das Haus zu verlassen. Aus Angst hält die Mutter sie zurück. Als der Vater ehimkommt, reicht die Großmutter ihm die Ausrüstung. Als die Mutter das Telefon nimmt, um die Polizei anzurufen, fährt die Gang weg. Kurze Zeit später kommt die Gang wieder zurück. Nun fasst der Vater all seinen Mut und stellt sich der Gang, auf Großmutters Ratschlag, dass er ja ein Mann sei. Der Vater bekommt kaum ein vernünftiges Wort hervor, bis die Großmutter und Mutter sich ebenfalls der Gang stellen. Shige hält ihre Pfanne in Richtung des Anführers, den sie als Rüpel bezeichnet. Doch sie lobt ihn auch für seine leute Stimme und Statur. Sie sagt ihm, dass er ein Held werden kann, da er die Menschen zurechtweisen kann und sie so zu guten Menschen erziehen kann. Als Held dürfte er sogar das Diebesgut eines Diebes für sich beschlagnahmen. Doch wortlos fährt die Gang fort. Der Vater stellt sich vor, dass seine Frau und Mutter von der Yakuza auf Motorräder entführt wird. Ihre Kindern laufen weinend hinterher, aber sie konnten sie nicht mehr einholen. Dann tritt der Vater als der maskierte Mondlicht-Ritter auf einem Scooter auf. Er folgt die Verbrecher. Sie schißen auf ihn, aber verfehlen ihm. Der maskierte Held überholt sie und schießt auf die Reifen, ohne dabei hinzusehen. Die beiden Yakuzamänner erkennen, dass sie machtlos gegen den Ritter sind und fliehen. So rettet die Frauen. Die Kinder laufen den Frauen entgegen und umarmen den Helden. Es ist Nacht und der Vater sitzt noch im Park mit seinem Sicherheitshelm, dass durchs eine Hände zu Boden rutscht. Takashis Regenschirm thumb|seine Frau zeigt ihm seinen Regenschirm. thumb|Beide haben verschlafen. Der Vater ist sauer, dass seine Frau nach seinem Regenschirm, den er auf der Arbeit gelassen hat, statt wie es ihm geht fragt. Einige Tage später zeigt er stolz seinen Regenschirm als er sein Haus betritt. Diesmal hat er seinen Regenschirm nicht vergessen. Doch seine Frau zeigt ihm seinen Regenschirm, den er daheim gelassen hat. Matsuko hat verschlafen und bemerkt nicht, dass ihr Mann noch im Bett liegt. Er musste frühmorgens auf Geschäftsreise gehen. Endlich steht er auf und rennt zum Bahnhof. Er schaffte es nicht mehr zeitlich und ruft seinen Chef an, dass er krank ist. Zu Hause entschied er sich auszuruhen. Als er merkte, dass es ihm besser geht, entscheidet er sich zur Arbeit zu gehen. Gemütlich in der hektischen Menge geht er zur Arbeit. Die Hochzeitsrede thumb|Er hält eine Rede auf einer Hochzeit. thumb|Shige ist von der Rede berührt, während Matsuko sich schämt, ihm den falschen Zettel gegeben zu haben. Der Vater, die Mutter und Shige sind zu einer Hochzeit eingeladen. Der Vater soll eine Rede halten und hat sie auf Karten festgehalten. Seine Frau gibt ihm versehentlich den Einkaufszettel. Am Mikrofon musste er eine Rede improvisieren: Wer weiß schon was das Leben bereit hält. Es kann alles in einen Moment noch wunderbar aussehen und dann plötzlich ist alles vorbei. Und man stellt fest, schuld ist der Mensch, der man am meisten vertraut. Doch Ichirou, Matsuko. Man muss das Leben nehmen wie es kommt. Denn das ist das wahre Geheimis des Überlebens: Durchzuhalten und niemals die Hoffnung zu verlieren oder an Scheidung zu denken. Was immer euer Partner euch antut, wenn es nicht mit Absicht oder aus Gemeinheit geschehen ist, dann müsst ihr ihn verzeihen. Ihr müsst verzeihen und das Leben geht weiter. Es gibt Dinge, die lassen sich nunmal nicht ändern. Eine Partnerschaft bedeutet auch Toleranz. Nur so funktioniert die Liebe. Und man muss geimeinsam in die Zukunft schauen. Nur so kann man gemeinsam schlechte Zeiten durchstehen. Was auch immer das Leben uns beschert. Eine Partnerschaft, auch wenn euch das Wort etwas altmodisch erscheint, ist etwas Magisches, und das einzige was hilft, eine krise zu meistern. Also, was ich sagen wollte, Ichirou, mein Freund, Matuko: Ich wünsche euch alles alles Gute und dass ihr eine Ehe führt, die für euch der Himmel auf Erden ist. Das Ende thumb|Nonokos Klasse. thumb|Zusammen vereint. Dann singen die Eltern Karaoke. Die Yamada schlagen sich. Shige erwähnt Takashis Glatze, er erwähnt ihre ausgefallene Zähne. Matsuko versucht sie aufzuhalten und Shige erwähnt, dass Matsuko übergewichtigt ist. Nonoko weint, weil sie bei dem Lärm nicht fern gucken kann. Noboru kommentiert, dass Yamada sehr gut funktioniert, weil alle Erwachsene Trottel sind. Würde nur ein Erwachsener normal sein, würde es kein Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen mehr geben. Dann wurde er gejagt. Er fährt auf einem Dreirad. Frau Fujihara, die Nonokos Klasse unterrichtet, offenbart ihr Motto, sich nicht zu überarbeiten. Dann wird herausgezoomt, so dass man die gesamte Gemeinde singen. Die Yamada schweben mit ihren Regenschirmen in der Luft. Der Tag wurde zur Nacht und Feuerwerke strahlen am Himmel. Die Familie, auch der Hund, machen ein Familienfoto. Der Vater entscheidet, was zum Abendessen gibt. Der Sohn sagt warum seine Familie so gut funktioniert: Alle drei Erwachsene sind verrückt. Daraufhin wird er auf seinem Dreirad gejagt. Die Familie rennt dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen.